


Idk Titles 2

by njhft_mgc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And titles, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SO FUCKING FLUFFY, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roughly based on prompt off tumblr: Otp going for a walk in the park on a cold morning - not snow but gathered enough frost on picnic table to me a tiny snowman. IT'S SO CUTE YET IT GETS REAL FOR A MOMENT then nope</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Steve is a tease and wants to be active but Bucky like his food and sleep till noon life and cue the fluff teasing frostman building and innuendos eVERYWHERE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idk Titles 2

"Steve, it's at _least_ 6 in the morning, why are we awake?"

Steve Rogers turned his head into the direction the groggy voice had emerged from and a smile grew on his features. He finished the previous action he'd been doing, making some coffee for him and this voice.

"Sorry, Buck. But we can't be sleeping till noon anymore, exercise will help you get your mind off stuff. I promise."

Bucky on the other hand was anything but smiles and rainbows like Stevey was. His hair was a rumpled mess, shirt probably in some forgotten corner of their room from last night, and his sweatpants laying low on his waist. Why oh _why_ would Steve want to exercise now?

"We could wake up at 11:58 and run to the gym before noon."

"Doesn't sound like a solid plan."

"Sounds super fucking solid to _me_ , Rogers. Hand me that coffee, pretty please."

Bucky had now made his way to the kitchen counter leaning over the side to watch Steve pour the sugar into the pitch black liquid, tipping the frothing cup forward to let the creamy and airy milk spill over the nozzle into the cup, the sweet smell invading every bitter thought Bucky had previously and before he knew it, the hot cup was warming his cool hands in a matter of seconds, mouth to the cup and morning breath mingling with the hot content.

Steve let out a soft chuckle watching Bucky enthusiastically sip on the brew, occasionally drinking his own as his eyed wandered to Bucky's structure.

Defined muscles painted the tanned canvas that was James Barnes and the long dark hair he'd been sporting for what felt like ages now spilled around his beautiful face and Steve had to suck a breath of air in before grinning at the fact this masterpiece was all his. No one else's, Bucky was all Steve's and Steve was all Bucky's.

"Isn't someone staring? How about..." Bucky's melodic and airy voice filled Steve's ears pleasantly and Steve didn't even care if he was caught staring. And he knew where the sentence was going, so before Bucky could continue, Steve found himself leaning forward over the table to plant a kiss on the plump lips of his lover, all giggles and smiles when they pulled away.

"...we get out of here before I have you over the table, yeah?" Steve finished the previous prompt and Bucky just rolled his eyes, standing up straight and sauntering away from the open kitchen, all knowing of the other's hungry eyes watching his swaying hips before residing back into their shared room.

"See ya in a minute, Steven."

"Better wear your tightest pair of sweats, Buck." Bucky laughed loudly, the sound travelling through the house and right back to Steve, who grinned from ear to ear, needing not to strain to hear Bucky's firm yet playful voice.

"You know I only own tight ones."

 

~~~

 

"This isn't the way to the gym, Steve." Bucky grumbles as he marches next to Steve, hands switching from stuffed in his pockets to rubbing together as his hot breath meets the frigid air to make steam.

Steve just smiles as he examines their environment. There isn't any snow yet the tips of the fresh cut grass had frost, making the Brooklyn-esqe park even more magnificent. He felt they needed a change and also to do something cute so why not taking a different route to the gym but through a park that's been there for legit ever.

"Do you remember this park?" Steve asks to the shorter of the two, causing Buck to glance in his direction, raising a questioning eyebrow before looking around. A soft little smile spread across his face yet Bucky couldn't help the twinge of sadness and nostalgia to fill him.

He reached over for Steve's warm hand and took it in his, nodding as he did this. "Yeah, we used to come around here a bit, didn't we? Before the war.."

Steve picked up on the lowering of Bucky's voice as the sentence ended and he instinctively held the hand tighter, looking away from his partner to a small picnic table.

He decided on going to sit there and tugged Bucky along quickly, reaching it and seating himself down. Bucky cleared his throat for a moment and sat across from Steve, not meeting the other's eyes and instead staring at the frost-covered table, finding it actually beautiful.

And _relaxing_.

He inhaled a few cool breaths and let go of Steve's extended hand, letting his fingers drop gracefully onto the tabletop, chuckling at the imprint it left. Steve smiled along and placed his own hands down, using his index fingers to gather some frost together, like a snowball.

"When everything was peaceful. And quiet."

Bucky made his own little frostball and carefully placed it on top of Steve's, packing them together a little. Steve caught on with his boyfriend's train of thought and made a smaller one, plonking it right onto the other two, the corner of his lips twitching up.

"It's _peaceful_ and _quiet_ right now, Steve. Just like old times, right?"

Steve shifted down to grab some broken twigs from the floor, impaling the little frost structure in the side to make them like arms, using an extra one to dig two small holes for eyes and along the body for buttons. Bucky couldn't help but laugh cheerfully, leaning forward to examine their impromptu frostman.

"But it's not the same park, and we aren't the same people. But we have the same feelings, if that makes sense." Steve babbled, focused on breaking the end of the twig and placing it perfectly in the middle of the frostman's little face, admitting to himself how much it looked like a proper snowman.

"Steve, I get that. Makes all the sense in the world," Bucky started sarcastically, still admiring how happy Steve looked. "but yeah, same feelings. I still love you as much as I used to."

Steve glanced away from their mini creation to his boyfriend, nodding along and taking Bucky's hand in his all again.

"Right back at you, _Soldier_. I love you, till the end of the line." Steve brought Buck's hand up and placed butterfly kisses along his worn and cold knuckles, taking note on the blazing blush the spread across the other's face.

"Now, _Cap_... Can we go exercise till we drop? My butt may or may not be frozen to this bench."

"Sounds like it needs a bit of warming up."

"Keep that thought there in your little mind till we get home, all sweaty and built up from the workout." Steve nodded his head eagerly and stood, Bucky quickly following suit and they took one last glance at their frost masterpiece, the crisp and cool air causing it to freeze together even more.

"Hope you keep your word, Mr. Barnes."

"Oh, you _know_ I will, Mr. Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/134525163812/imagine-your-otp-going-to-the-park-on-a-cold
> 
> this is where I got it and I swear i wrote this in an hour or smth idk please don't hate me I'm stucky trash so hArD I'm sitting not so patiently waiting for CW bye bye follow my tumblr maybe : damned-if-i-do-stucky.tumblr.com


End file.
